


Something more

by Franknstein



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franknstein/pseuds/Franknstein
Summary: Eto tells her, she needs to become something more.
Relationships: Kanae von Rosewald/Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen
Kudos: 4





	Something more

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 45 of re

Karen’s lower regions were drenched in her own juices. Staining her puffy and pink sensitive pussy and trailing down her legs. She were unmoving now, have had came over a thousand of times. Apparently, this were Eto’s way of turning her into something ‘more’. Turning her into something more fully than what she were already...all this for master Shuu. Yes! She had to go through all this for her beloved master Shuu.

So when Eto’s kagune snaked around her legs, spreading them and revealing her sopping wet, overused cunt; she had no choice but to prepare herself for what were to happen. Two longish fingers slid their way past her rosy slit and into her moist, hot cavern. A couple of thrusts in and out of her seemed to bring no reaction from the purple haired woman. But when she could no longer bear it anymore, her head flung back and she let out a shrill scream of pleasure. This scream seemed to fuel Eto and made her violently thrust her drenched fingers in and out of Karen faster. Harder. Abusing her overly sensitive pussy. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. Her chest heaving up and down fast as erratic pants left her, her thighs trembling, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. “No more! I can’t....I can’t take it anymore! I’ll go crazy!” She screamed out which made Eto grin at her wickedly. “Then go crazy. Break your mind. Let it all out.” The loud and lewd slapping of Eto’s fingers hitting Karen’s wet skin filled the air along with the purple haired woman’s screams, pants and moans. 

“Oh-Fuuuuuckkk-Aghhh!” She screamed out at the top of her lungs, her heart beat filling her ears, she felt so out of breath, she felt so fucking weak and it all came crashing down on her. That sweet sweet yet torture induced orgasm. The woman squirted out more than she ever had from before and Eto didn’t hesitate to quickly latch her mouth onto that puffy cunt to capture all of her delicious juices. Karen’s screams never ceased and her kagune came out, wildly swinging all over the place, a monstrous looking kagune that nearly took up the entirety of the room that they were in. Once the woman’s orgasm were done, Eto finally let go of her with a smile; watching her masterpiece drool, twitch and whine on the floor for more torturous pleasure from Eto.

It were done. 


End file.
